i'm back
by Orne
Summary: cole is back


Phoebe sat down at the couch at p3, she watched as all the couples danced and laughed, she missed being in a relationship, it had been about 7 months since her last relationship, she kind of missed having a couple, she missed waking up next to somebody a

Charmed doesn't belong to me, i was going to keep them apart for a little more, but, i mean they're phoebe and cole, i can't keep them apart for long!!! It's just to painful, hehe, anyway, hope you like it!

Phoebe sat down at the couch at p3, she watched as all the couples danced and laughed, she missed being in a relationship, it had been about 7 months since her last relationship, she kind of missed having a couple, she missed waking up next to somebody and snuggling by the fire with him. She didn't admit it but she also missed him, she wondered what he was doing every single night, but than dismissed those thoughts immediately, he was the one that walked away from her, she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the cute guy approaching her, he stood in front of her and she didn't even notice, she was too lost in her thoughts, he sat down next to her and whispered in he ear "i, uh, i bought you a drink" he said, phoebe was startled by the comment and turned around, she saw the man that had made the comment, he was gorgeous, he had deep grey -blue eyes, blonde hair and he was wearing a grey shirt that accentuated his eyes, black pants and black shoes, very sharp and expensive dresser she noticed "excuse me?" she said, quite severely, but she had already said it so she couldn't take it back "i bought you a drink" he repeated, phoebe looked down and saw a martini with an onion, not an olive, her favorite drink, (i don't know what phoebe's drink is, it was the first thing that came to mind) "oh, um, wow, how did you know?" she said sweetly "well, your sister, she pointed me in the right direction" he said pointing o the bar were piper and prue were looking at them, piper waved at phoebe and smiled, phoebe looked at them exasperated, but nonetheless she accepted the drink for the young man "i'm scott" he said, extending a hand, phoebe looked at him and smiled, she took the hand and shook it, she smiled very enduringly "i'm phoebe" she said "yeah, i know, i'm friends with prue" he said "really, were do you know her from?" she asked, prue never mentioned this gorgeous friend "she interviewed me for 412" he said (i'm also not sure what the name of the magazine that prue works at), phoebe looked at him, "are you a celebrity or something?" she asked "no, i'm a doctor, it was interview on young eligible, i make emphasize on the word eligible, bachelors of san Francisco" he said smiling at phoebe, she laughed flirtatiously " nice, very nice" she said, he laughed with her as well, he had a very beautiful smile "so, how did you find out about me?" she asked "well, i heard about the club and when i got here i heard about prue being sisters with the owner, you know what that means, free drinks' he explained jokingly "than she pointed you out to me and well here i am" he said, phoebe smiled, he was very nice, charming, humorous, cute, but he just wasn't, well, cole. They spent a couple of hours talking and criticizing the people in the club She looked at him and smiled, he smiled back and looked at his watch "well, it was very nice to meet you, but i have a surgery tomorrow, so i really can't stay" he said, phoebe looked at him and smiled "well, i was going to go home too" she said getting up, "i can give you ride if you like" he said kindly, phoebe looked over at her sister and saw that she was busy getting down with some guy and piper was no where to be found "sure, let me just get my coat and tell my sisters that i'm leaving" she said, she walked over to the bar and told the bartender to tell piper that she was leaving. She walked over to scott and smiled, they walked out of the club arm in arm, she was completely distracted and oblivious of the man that stared at her in the shadows, he looked at her and the man walking with her, his heart crumbled, she was gone, she was beyond his reach.

Cole stared as phoebe got in the car with this Armani wearing thing, he looked so fake, well maybe not fake, if he wouldn't have been with phoebe he might have even considered him as a nice guy, she looked amazing, like she always did, she was wearing a black dress, her hair was loose and fell freely on her shoulders, she was no longer blonde, her hair was light brown, not quite brown but not quite blonde, he looked down to the floor, why did he leave? He should've stayed but he didn't and now she was gone, he actually thought of going to her house but he had hurt her so much, he felt ashamed of himself for everything he had done, it was probably best to leave her even if his world still revolved around her, he looked at her one last time and smiled, he turned around and left. He arrived to his house and opened the door, he expected to find a big dirty dusty mess, but he actually found the place exactly how he left it, there was no dust, no mess, it was perfect. He put his keys down and walked to the bedroom, he looked around and saw that the room was exactly as he left it, nothing had been moved, the bed was actually made, but apart from that everything was just right. He opened his closet and his clothes were there as well, he reached for a sweater and was prepared for the mountain of dust and old smell that would come out, no such luck, obviously someone had been here and had cleaned up, arranged his clothes and even washed it, the clothes smelled of detergent. He exited the room and saw the room he had painted black, he opened the door and smiled, it was no longer black, it was back to it's baby blue color, he knew exactly who had done this, phoebe, it couldn't have been anybody else. He went to the kitchen and opened the cabinets, there was nothing in there, she had probably cleaned it out, by now the food would be rotten, he opened the fridge and there was nothing in there either, he closed it and went to his room He looked around, he lye down on his bed and closed his eyes, he let himself drift into a deep sleep. He slept easy that night, he was home.

Phoebe got up the next morning very, very happy, she had a great time last night, scott had dropped her off, she had invited him in for coffee, actual coffee, he declined because he had to get up early the next morning but said that he'd take a rain check on the invitation, she really like him, he was perfect, he had no commitment issues, he didn't look like he was demon, he was very open and honest, unlike other boyfriends she had had, hint, hint. She went down to the kitchen that morning expecting to find her sisters waiting to ask about her date, they weren't there, but there was a note on the refrigerator, "we had to leave early, there's money on the table for groceries and the phone bill, love ya" it read, ever since cole had left and she was no longer in school, she was basically a house wife, she would pay the bills, went grocery shopping and she even learned to cook a little, she had really nothing to do, she drank a little coffee just to get her batteries going, she grabbed the money and her purse and walked out the door. 

Cole woke up the next morning famished, but there was nothing in his fridge, so he decided to go the grocery store, he took a shower and got dressed, he had planned going to the grocery store and than going to the phone company to get his phone line, he had been gone a long time and it was shut down. The light was actually still working, there was only one answer to it, phoebe. He went to the phone company and retrieved his new number, he than proceeded go to the grocery store, he looked at the little list he had made, and decided to start on the milk and eggs aisle, he went down the aisle grabbing eggs, milk, cream cheese, his cart bumped into a lady's, he looked up "i'm sorr…" he was at lost for words when he saw who it was, she was just as speechless as him "hi" he said kindly to phoebe.

Phoebe was minding her own business walking down the eggs and milk aisle when a man bumped into her, she didn't really care, but when she heard the voice, as he muttered an apology, her heart stopped, she looked up and stared into the face of cole. He looked amazing, he was much more buff, he was wearing a grey v neck sweater with black pants, his coat was hung on the grocery cart, when he said that little word, hi, her heart stopped, she felt like she was falling in love all over again, she just stared at him, he smiled at her and she couldn't help but grin back "hi" she said shyly, he smiled even bigger when she responded, "just shopping" she said trying to break the tension, the silence was deafening, "me too" Cole responded, "when, um, when did you get back?" phoebe asked, she didn't actually think that he was ever going to come back, but there he was standing right in front of her "yesterday, i was going to call you but i had no phone" he said "yeah, i know, i cancelled your service, i really didn't think you would come back" she said "yeah, well, neither did i" he responded "so, um what are you doing here in the eggs and milk aisle?" she asked, avoiding his stare, "shopping" he said, he found it so hard to speak to her, the words were so hard to get out. "how did, um, when, i, why did you come back?" she stammered out "it didn't really work out down there, it wasn't what i expected, so i left, um and here i am" he said "why didn't it work out?" she asked, he had seemed so confident the day he left, so confident that it would ok down there, "there were differences, it's long story" he said "let me guess, it's complicated?" she said smiling at him, she really felt no resentment towards him, she actually felt happy that he had left, in a way, "i guess i had that coming" he said, she smiled up at him and he smiled back "i cleaned your house and stuff, so it wouldn't get dirty, and to keep me busy, you know, break up angst" she said "yeah, yeah, i noticed, thanks" he said, he didn't really know what to say, he wanted to grab her and hug her and kiss her but he contained himself, a strange and awful silence broke among them cole decide to brake it "so, how have you been?" he asked "good, good, i've been the halliwell house wife" she said pointing to the cart filled with groceries, cole laughed at this, he would have never imagined phoebe as the caretaker of a house "hows that working out for you?" he said smiling "um, good, i suppose, it keep my mind off of yo… things" she said quickly, she knew cole understood what she was about to say, he smiled at her and looked down "i'm sorry, if i put you through things" he said shyly, "no, i'm sorry, i shouldn't have rubbed it in, it was an accident" she said "no, no, i left, i always leave" he said, phoebe looked at him and touched his hand, that simple touch made her realize how in love she was with him, even if she had tried to convince herself that she was over him, she wasn't, she still loved him, she looked a charmingly at him "you were confused, i understand, and i don't hold anything against you" she said kindly, he looked up at her and smiled "well, um, i should get going, with the shopping and stuff" he said nervously, "cole?" she asked before he left "yeah?" he said "i want to know, what happened, why did you come back?" she asked, if he was going to be back in her life and destroy it once again than she had the right to know why he came back "phoebe i don think…" he began but phoebe stopped him "you left me an i deserve to know why you came back" she said tightly, he forced a smile on his face and nodded "tonight?" he asked, she was right, she did deserve to know what happened, she nodded and walked away. He watched as she walked, she didn't even look back, she walked so confidently, it was like she was over him, maybe she was, maybe she had moved on but if she had than why did she want to see him that night? She couldn't be over him, she still loved him, he could see it in the way she looked at him, those same beautiful eyes, they were as much in love with him as he was with her.

Phoebe walked away from cole down the aisle, she felt like looking back and smiling but in the movies it looked so much cooler when they don't look back, she was really looking forward to tonight, the wanting to know why he came back was just a lame excuse to see him again, even if she shouldn't. He was like a drug, it was so bad for her but it made you feel so good, afterwards her stomach did flip flops every time she remembered it, she debated on whether telling he sisters about it, she knew that they weren't supposed to lie to each other, but what would they say? They'd immediately judge her decision and she wasn't really up for it, besides, she promised herself that she would go, talk a little and come right back home, she couldn't let herself fall into his spiral of emotions again, it was wrong, even if it took all her will, she would abstain from flirting, kissing, intercourse or anything that seemed to be a display of affection, it would guarantee more pain and suffering, even if it was great sex, she wasn't going to risk her sanity for a happy, even if it was a happy from cole, which were amazing, she laughed at herself and her naive thoughts, it was way easy to say it, but to do it, that was another story. She got in her car and sped off.

Phoebe found herself panicking 2 hours before she was off to cole's, she planned on telling her sisters she was going out with some friends, they were surprised to hear this since they assumed she was going out with scott, she told them that he hadn't called, which was a lie as well, he did call and asked phoebe out, she told him she had promised a friend she would go to her house, she told him her friend had just broken up with her boyfriend, and she needed some female bonding, he accepted the excuse and promised to call another time. She was getting dressed when piper came into her room "piper!! Knock?" she said, as she wrapped her robe around herself "yeah, like i've never seen you naked, hell i used to wipe your little baby butt" she said pinching phoebe playfully, "well, i'm no longer a baby and my butt is really not that little" she said laughing "what are you wearing for your girls night out?" piper asked as she sat on the bed "oh, well you know, nothing fancy" she said, she was also debating on what to wear, she had considered getting dressed up but than cole would think that it was a date and it wasn't, or at least to phoebe it wasn't, but she didn't want be to informal, it would throw the whole mood off. She wasn't planning on doing anything with him "oh, so what time will you be back?" piper asked, phoebe looked at her, she wasn't the kind of person that asked questions, that was more of prue's gig, "i have no idea, may be late, maybe early, it depends" she said nervously, "oh, well, we'll probably be at p3 till late, so don't worry if you get here and we're not home" piper said, getting up from the bed, "when are you guys leaving?" phoebe asked from inside her closet "right now, actually, we're going in my car so you can take prue's" piper said "ok, yeah sure, thanks" phoebe said, piper came up to her and kissed her, "bye honey, have fun" she yelled from the door, phoebe nodded and looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing black pants, a white three quarter sleeve shirt, a bead belt and black heels. She looked at herself and smiled.

Cole was incredibly nervous when the door bell rang, he had got dressed casually but formal, he decided to buy wine, just in case, he bought Chinese food too, he lit candles but than blew them out, it wasn't supposed to be romantic, this wasn't supposed to be date although he felt really nervous, he would have to explain why and how he left, something he wasn't looking forward to telling her, plus tonight it would probably be settled if they were going to be friends, or anything else, he truly didn't believe that they would be more than friends, he had been horrible to her, he wouldn't be surprised if she just came over and told her to go to hell. He went to the door, and hesitated before opening it, he looked at himself one more time in the mirror, and opened the door, there she was, looking as beautiful as ever, she smiled at him and he smiled back "hi" he said "hi" she responded, she stepped in, and closed the door behind her, she walked to the living room, she saw the burnt out candles and the wine and the Chinese, she looked at him and frowned "this isn't a date you know" she said, "i know, i just thought that maybe you'd be hungry, and hunger leads to thirst, and the candles, well they're blown out" he said in his defense, phoebe looked at him and smiled, he was getting all nervous and hyper, she put her purse down, and sat "you don't have to get so nervous, i would've taken an i know" she said, patting the seat next to her, he sat down and reached for the bottle, he poured her a glass and himself one too. "so, why did you come back?" phoebe said, sipping form her glass "my human side, it kind of was still dwelling and it got in the way of my missions, i showed sympathy and compassion, it didn't got to well, and they eventually threw me out, well they were going to kill me but um, i kind of ran and they haven't been able to find me since, i've been shimmering and they took it that i had died or something, so i decided to come back" he said, his mouth was parched, he took a long sip from his glass, and looked at phoebe him "i'm sorry, i had no idea" she said, "it's ok, i'm back now, so everything is alright" he said, "have you told your sisters?" he asked "no, um, not yet, they kind of despise you so, i don't want to bring it up" she said "oh,w ell thats nice" he said laughing, there was an awkward silence between them "i missed you" he said quietly, phoebe looked at him "no, no, don't, don't say things like that, please, i don't, i can't hear things like that" she said "does that have to do with that guy the other night?" cole asked, he was little jealous, "what guy? What night?" she asked him "the guy, in the armani and the great car" he said grabbing for a box of kung-pao chicken, he grabbed the chop sticks and began to eat "scott? Oh, no, he's this guy at met at the club, he drove me home but there's nothing between us" she said, she grabbed for chop sticks and dug into the same box cole was eating out of, he smiled at how she tried to handle the chop sticks, "what? Stop laughing, i never could work these things" she said, he grabbed her hand and placed them around the chop sticks, in the manner they're supposed to be, when he touched her all kinds of feelings ran through her, it was electrifying, she pulled away quickly, he looked surprised at her and put down the box "do want us to like never see each other, because if you want that, than we can do it, i mean we've handled pretty well the last seven months" he said, "i, no, yes, no, i don't know" she said she got up and went to the door, cole followed her "i need a little time, just to think things through" she said, he nodded and opened the door for her, she walked out, cole closed the door and leaned against it, she was gone, he had lost her. He heard a knock on the door, and he opened a little to quickly, phoebe stood at the other side, he smiled she was back "i forgot my purse" she said, cole felt as his heart had been crumbled he looked at her and nodded, he went to the couch and handed her her purse, she grabbed it and turned around and headed for the car. He watched as she sped off and closed the door, he picked up the boxes and placed them in the fridge along with the wine, he went into his room and changed, he put on blue plaid flannel pants and white T-shirt, he crept into his bed and fell into an uneasy and disturbing sleep, he was surprise when he heard a knock at three o'clock in the morning, he got up sleepily and walked to the door, he opened it and phoebe was standing there, with a huge smile and a box of matches, he smiled at her "what are you doing here?" he asked "well, i did a lot of thinking" she said stepping in, she walked to the living room and lit a candle "i think we should light some candles" she said smiling, cole looked at her and smiled back, he ran to her and took her in his arms, she felt so warm and comforting "he looked at her "yeah?" he said hopefully "yeah" she said placing a little kiss on his lips "i think we should give this one more chance, for old time sake" she said, he kissed her passionately and carried her to his room, he kissed her and he felt it, he was home, this, phoebe was his home, he was back and this time for good.

Phoebe's sisters where surprised when they didn't find their little sister in her bed the next day, they called everywhere and when they reached her at her cell and asked where she was, she told them the truth, she was with cole, and after much phone fighting, her sisters hung up and decided to let phoebe live her own life, even if they thought she was setting herself up for another heartbreak, phoebe didn't, but than again, she had done the same thing last time, but this time it was different, she knew that this time it was for sure, she looked over and saw his sleeping face, he was here, again, and this time she wouldn't let him go.


End file.
